TMNT-DEL AMOR VIENE TEOSROS
by Marie2486
Summary: Esta es una historia alterna, sin la invasión, sin la mutación de Karai, en esta historia contendra escenas especificas mucho en cierto modo...espero q les guste


Esta es una historia alterna, sin la invasión, sin la mutación de Karai y habrá una chica nueva inventada x mi XD (N/A: tmnt no me pertenece T-T) espero q les guste soy nueva en esto

TMNT-DEL AMOR VIENEN LOS TESOROS

Todo en la alcantarilla transcurría con normalidad (en cierto modo), Abril estaba entrenando con el sensei, Donnie trabajando en un invento, Rafa y Casey leyendo unos comics, Mikey planeando una broma, Leo viendo su serie (q flojera con esa seriecita de Héroes Espaciales) y Karai y Verónica hablando en el cuarto de Karai.

(N/A: Veronica es igual de alta a Casey, ella es de ojos negros, cabello café, es blanca, vestía jeans y una camiseta q decía I LOVE? rosa, también era entrenada x el Sensei aún no tenía su arma, eso es todo).

En esos momentos con las chicas

Karai: y bien….Casey ya te invito a salir?-pregunta sonriente

Verónica: si me invito hoy, vamos a ir a ver una película mañana-responde sonrojada

La expresión de Karai se endureció x un segundo

Verónica: lo siento dije algo malo- se preocupo

Karai: q no es solo q…nada olvídalo

Verónica: q dime…..no seremos las mejores amigas pero somos casi hermanas…..cuéntame

Karai: bien, es solo q desde q llegue aquí Leo me evita y cuando trato de hablar con él, solo me ignora, y recuerdas cuando Mikey nos hizo ver "the avengers: los vengadores" paso algo q muy raro.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_Estaban todos reunidos en la sala, Donnie y Abril juntos en el sofá, Mikey, Rafa, Casey y Verónica frente a la TV juntos, Leo estaba sentado en el sofá pero lejos de la pareja, Karai cuando lo vio se sentó junto a él, Mikey puso la película y la comenzaron a ver, al ir a media película, Leo miro a Karai y ella a él , se sonrieron y se acercaron más…..y se besaron, Leo la abrazo y Karai lo atrajo hacia ella empujando su cabeza, fue un beso tierno y suave, pero luego Leo lo cambio x uno feroz (no puede ser q copie eso., estoy loca), cuando se separaron siguieron viendo la película juntos y abrazados, cuando termino las 2 chicas y Casey se fueron, pero Karai decidió hablar con Leo sobre lo ocurrido _

_Karai: Leo….te quería hablar de algo_

_Leo: claro q pasa?_

_Karai: ven te lo diré en mi cuarto_

_Ambos entran y Karai cierra la puerta_

_Leo: de q querías hablar?_

_Karai: sobre el….beso q me diste a mitad de película_

_Leo: ah de eso-dijo sonrojado-hagamos q nunca paso, si?_

_Karai se le oscureció el rosto_

_Karai: q x q?...fue algo muy lindo….no te entiendo-dijo con ojos llorosos-sabes q ni te molestes….eres un tonto-dijo echándolo de su cuarto y cacheteándolo_

_Leo se fue a su cuarto adolorido y pensativo_

_Leo: __**acabo de cometer la mayor tontería de mi vida**__- pensó_

_Karai lloro un rato, hasta q_

_Karai: __**no, cálmate, él es un tonto….hay pero x q no le dije lo q siento, no llores más….tal vez algún día se dé cuenta de q lo AMO-**__pensó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra_

_**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**_

Cuando Karai termino la historia Verónica casi no se podía creer q Leo fuera capaz de eso

Verónica: ahora si lo mato…..como se atreve a hacerte eso

En eso tocan la puerta, Karai se recuesta junto a ella

Karai: quién es?

?: En serio la juguetera tal vez…..soy yo Abril

Karai abre y entra Abril

Abril: están necesario q siempre preguntes?

Karai: si q tal q en una de esas sea Mikey con una de sus bromas

Verónica: pues tiene razón en eso

Abril: -suelta un suspiro de resignación- de q hablaron mientras no estuve

Karai: de algo q pasó unos meses después de mi llegada y de q tú y Donnie se hicieran novios, cuando nos vinos "los vengadores"

Abril: q paso esa noche?- pregunto intrigada

Karai: bueno….Leo me…beso esa noche de manera apasionante…..pero…

Abril:-feliz- te beso…..q bien es lo q esperabas desde q volviste, cual es el problema

Karai: el problema es q me dijo q hiciéramos como q nada paso…yo me enoje lo cachetee y llore toda la noche-termino

Abril no dijo nada sino q salio del cuarto hecha una furia

Verónica: q va a hacer

Karai: matar a Leo de seguro- sonriendo un poco

Corrieron de tras de Abril…

Abril: LEOOOO…

Leo: q pasa Abril

Voltea a ver y ve a Karai y Verónica arrastrando a Abril con la boca cerrada

Leo:- levantándose- q paso aquí…..x q se llevan a Abril como secuestrándola

Karai:-mirando hacia el pasillo- Vero llévatela al cuarto y no la dejes salir-voltea a ver a Leo y se topa con sus ojos azul intenso, Karai se sonrojo- se la llevaron asi x q…..mmmm no x nada

Leo: no me engañas…..q paso en realidad y para q me llamo

Karai: no para nada, es solo q…nada

Leo asintió con la cabeza confundido y Karai se fue, ya en su cuarto

Abril: no me vuelvan a hacer eso

Karai: pues no vuelvas a correr hacia el asi…..q pretendias hacer

Abril: nada…..solo darle una pequeña paliza

Verónica: mejor x q no mientras llega la pizza, Karai nos cantas algo?

Karai: si pero bajito no quiero q nadie se entere…..q se cantar…pero si son mis coristas

Abril-Verónica: si q canción

Karai: mmmmm "ruleta" (Danna Paola)

Abril: es x el verdad

Karai asiente, Verónica pone la música y comienza a cantar Karai con mucho sentimiento

la lara la la! (x2)

Se que voy a enamorarme  
>Se que alguien va a conquistarme<br>Contigo todo en mí se debilita  
>Se que es el indicado<br>el que borrará mi pasado  
>mi corazón en mi se debilita.<p>

Y comienza a girar  
>me dejo llevar<br>con esta ruleta de amor y yo no,  
>no se que pasara<br>si vienes y vas  
>si estas a mi lado mi amor que mas dá!<p>

la lara la la!

Se que no se si no quiero  
>No me provoca mas que miedo<br>tu beso tu eso es mi perífina  
>Se que a pesar de tus celos<br>Que se transforman en algo nuevo  
>mi corazón da vueltas noche y día.<p>

Y comienza a girar  
>me dejo llevar<br>con esta ruleta de amor y yo no,  
>no se que pasara<br>si vienes y vas  
>si estas a mi lado mi amor que mas dá!<br>escribí esta canción  
>sabiendo que tu<br>Tu sabes de música buena  
>y yo no se que pasara<br>si vienes y vas  
>si estas a mi lado mi amor que mas dáaaa!<p>

la lara la la! (x4)

Y comienza a girar  
>me dejo llevar<br>con esta ruleta de amor y yo no,  
>no se que pasara<br>si vienes y vas  
>si estas a mi lado mi amor que mas dá!<br>escribí esta canción  
>sabiendo que tu<br>Tu sabes de música buena  
>y yo no se que pasara<br>si vienes y vas  
>si estas a mi lado mi amor que mas dáaa!<p>

la lara la la! (x4)  
>si estas a mi lado mi amor que mas dá!<p>

Al terminar la canción Karai sonríe

Abril: estuviste genial

Verónica: si, cuando al fin se dé cuenta declarara su amor x ti

En eso tocan la puerta

Abril: quién?

?: soy Leo, chicas llego la pizza, vengan antes q Mikey se la termine

Las 3 salieron, pero Leo tomo de la mano a Karai y se la llevo a la entrada de la guarida

Leo: quería decirte q fue algo muy estúpido lo q hice esa noche…lo siento

Karai: no importa… en serio

Leo:-susurro- x cierto cantas hermoso

Karai:-sonrojada- como te atreviste a espiarme

Leo: no escuche todo solo una parte del final…..y no las espié las iba a llamar para comer

Karai se iba a ir pero Leo la toma de la mano y la atrae hacia el quedando ambos abrazados

Leo: búscame aquí a media noche tengo q decirte algo importante

Karai:-sorprendida- se puede saber q es

Leo: lo sabrás mas tarde

Karai: entonces vamos adentro

Leo la beso en la mejilla y entro

Leo: Mikey guárdeme un trozo

Karai: **q fue eso….ya es momento de mostrarles mi talento antes de q Leo les diga-**pensó

Karai entro y fue directo a donde Abril y Verónica

Karai: Abril sabes si Donnie tiene un amplificador

Abril: si tiene 1 escondido x q

Karai: para algo importante….Vero en tu mp3 tienes "contaguis love"

Verónica: si x q

Karai: x q cantare

Ambas quedan atónitas ante estas palabras, pero luego abrazan a Karai, las 3 salieron de la cocina y fueron al laboratorio de Donnie en busca del amplificador conectaron el mp3 y lo llevaron a la sala

Karai: padre puedo cantar una cancion?

Sensei: adelante, pero con poco volumen ya me voy a dormir…buenas noches

Todos/as: buenas noches sensei

Rafa: bien q nos cantaras Karai

Karai: "contaguis love"(Zendaya)

Mikey,Rafa y Casey: wwwwwwwwww

Karai:-riendo- cállense, quieren q cante o no?

Todos/as: si ya

Mikey pone la música

(contagious love, ohh)  
>It might rain just a little but<br>Yeah we dance in it  
>Rock to the rhythm<br>And we put our hands with it  
>One live to live<br>So we live it to the fullest  
>Young and free yeah you know<br>How we do it

Head in the clouds  
>And the sun shine's bright<br>Hope in your eyes  
>And it shine's that light<br>Gravity itself couldn't hold you down  
>Joy inside in the merry go-round<br>And we bring it right back  
>Positive energy magnetic attract<br>Ha ha so we spread that love  
>Now everybody show it now<br>Do it all together now

[Chorus:]  
>Give me up some love<br>Everybody need Contagious Love  
>And I'll be happy with just<br>Enough lemme get that Contagious Love like  
>Give me up somelove<br>Everybody need Contagious Love  
>And I'll be happy with just<br>Enough gimme gimme that Contagious Love like 

Hace un Corazon alrededor de Leo

Casey: huy Leo

Este solo se sonroja y sonríe nerviosamente

It was smiles over frowns  
>And we laugh without reason<br>Live out loud  
>Cause our hearts still beating<br>Sing on the elevator  
>Watch how people stare<br>Capture reaction the moment's  
>Still there<p>

These are the times  
>That we live for<br>So do it big make it count Reel it in slow  
>Cause the clock don't stop<br>Time won't stand still  
>You're still every moment that you can feel<br>Ha ha so we spread that love  
>Now everybody show it now<br>Do it all together now [x2]

[Chorus:]  
>Give me up some love<br>Everybody need Contagious Love  
>And I'll be happy with just<br>Enough lemme get that Contagious Love like

Give me up somelove  
>Everybody need Contagious Love<br>And I'll be happy with just  
>Enough gimme gimme that Contagious Love <p>

Le lanza un beso a Leo (leolovers perdónenme pero es genial)

You ain't gotta worry  
>About a thing<br>It'll be alright  
>And it'll be alright<br>You ain't gotta worry

It might rain just a little but  
>Yeah we dance in it<br>Rock to the rhythm  
>And we put our hands with it<br>One live to live  
>So we live it to the fullest<br>Young and free yeah you know  
>How we do it<p>

[Chorus:]  
>Give me up some love<br>Everybody need Contagious Love  
>And I'll be happy with just<br>Enough lemme get that Contagious Love like

Give me up somelove  
>Everybody need Contagious Love<br>And I'll be happy with just  
>Enough gimme gimme that Contagious Love<p>

Todos aplauden felices, pero Verónica interrumpe

Verónica: chicos no quiero dañar este gran momento pero Abril, Casey y yo ya nos debemos ir

Abril: adelántense Donnie me va a acompañar, cierto?

Donnie: pues claro mi princesa

Ambos se besan, Verónica y Casey se van juntos, los chicos se van a dormir, mientras Donnie y Abril salen juntos a la casa de la pelirroja. Ya todos estaban dormidos o eso crea cierto científico q al entrar a su laboratorio se llevó una gran sorpresa

Donnie: LEO….q estás haciendo aquí

Leo: tengo un problemita es q quede de verme con Karai en la entrada de la guarida a media noche x q me….le quiero declarar pero no se q hacer para q lo recuerde

Donnie: tengo lo q necesitas…hoy en la tarde termine mi suero q nos permitirá ser humanos pero la inyección solo dura 24 horas…pero en tu caso la pondré de 3-explico

Leo: ERES GENIAL HERMANO…pero si funcionara

Donnie: claro, solo te inyectare a las 11:55 para q te dure el efecto, q bueno q te ofrezcas como conejillo de indias….no lo he probado y tu serás el primero jejeje- con sonrisa macabra

Leo: ok Donnie ya me asustaste estás loco, espero q funcione, ya son las 11:20-mira bien- 11:50!

Donnie preparo todo para inyectar a su hermano, mientras con Karai se había puesto unos shorts de jeans, una camiseta de tirantes verde, se dejó el cabello suelto ( lo tenía más largo ok) y se puso una sandalias a juego (soy colombiana asi q si no entienden algo….investiguen) y salio hacia la entrada de la guarida, mientras con los chicos

Donnie: estás listo? Dolerá

Leo: si, date prisa

Donnie lo inyecto y Leo se arqueo de dolor cayendo al suelo en 4 y sintió como un dolor agudo le recorría el cuerpo, sus dedos se separaron y su piel paso de verde a un poco moreno con cabello negro (el resto lo definiré en un momento)…..el único detalle es q…mmmmmm estaba….desnudo, Donnie corrió a pasarle una toalla con la cual Leo se cubrió

Leo: y bien si funciono

Donnie: si y te vez increíble….ten Casey dejo esta ropa ayer aunque dudo q te quede la camisa

Leo se vistió y nuestro genio tenía razón la camiseta no le quedo pero como como había una capa se la puso cubriéndose el pecho y los brazos, Leo nervioso camina hasta la entrada donde lo esperaba Karai, pero primero con el genio, Donnie corrió a despertar a Mikey y Rafa para q fueran con él a ver a Leo declararse

Mikey:-medio dormido- Donnie para q nos quieres aquí

Donnie: x q Leo se le va a declarar a Karai, no quieren verlos y grabar?

Rafa:-sorprendido- bien hermano x fin se te pego algo mío….además lo de grabar no es mala idea asi podremos fastidiarlos siempre

Los 3 llegaron a la entrada pero se escondieron un poco más adentro para q no los vieran

Leo: te hice esperar demasiado?

Karai:-sin verlo- no llevo acá como 5 minutos

Leo: la cita es para decirte algo importante, pero bebo hacerlo de frente

Karai voltea y al verlo se sorprende

Karai: eres…un…humano…cómo es posible?

Leo: Donnie, creo unas infecciones y bueno no me lo explico todo, pero no es para eso q te llame…..te llame para decirte algo de mas importancia

Karai:-cambiando de asunto- te ves genial…..pero q la capa, te la puedo quitar

Leo: no lo se, es q…-se lo piensa- **no tonto, si se sorprendió con solo medio mirarte…piensa como se pondrá al verte sin camisa- pensó macabramente- **sale de sus pensamientos- cr….creo q….si-tartamudeo

Karai sonríe y se la quita, al verlo reprime un pequeño grito, le toma la mano para mirarla bien y su altura….era un poco más alto q antes

Karai: LEO…eres guapísimo y perfecto**-**se sonroja- lo dije o lo pensé

Leo: lo dijiste

Ella distraída le mira el pecho y sin evitarlo se sonroja mas (lo siguiente me obligaron a escribirlo) ya q su pecho es bien formado -_- (insisto me obligaron)

Leo: te diré la razón x la q te traje aquí

Karai asiente nerviosa

Leo: te traje aquí x q…..necesito decirto algo….no sé cómo decirlo…mmmm eres la chica más hermosa del mundo , eres muy especial para mí, no te he podido sacar de mi mente desde q volviste…..y bueno…..solo te quiero decir….q ha como lo digo…TE AMO- declaro sonrojado, se arrodilla- te juro q jamás te abandonare, mi amor me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo diciéndome q aceptas ser mi novia, la mujer con la q compartiré los mejores momentos de mi vida para siempre- propuso

Karai: pero x q me dijiste q olvidara todo cuando nos besamos esa ves

Leo: pues x q tenía miedo de q…..Sensei se enojara con ambos, no quería q…..te alejara de mi…..x q si lo hiciera no podría vivir sin ti….aunque no me has respondido, serás mi novia?

Karai: claro me encantaría…..pero q le diremos a mi padre

Leo: no lo se me aventare algo-dijo abrazándola

Mientras nuestros 3 espías estaban impresionados ante las palabras de su hermano

Donnie:-susurrando- ni yo me le declare así a Abril

Rafa:-con sarcasmo- si si muy tierno, Mikey lo tienes grabado?

Mikey: cada detalle

Con la pareja

Leo: no me dejaste claro, si quieres ser mi novia

Karai: esto responde tu pregunta-dice besándolo-

Leo:-separándose- si mucho

Ambos se besan dejándose llevar sin importarles nada si alguien los veía o no, en esos segundos no importaba nada, con los espías

Rafa:-malvadamente- Mikey no olvides cada ángulo del beso…con esto podremos chantajear a Leo

Mikey: tengo de todos los ángulos, incluso tengo del anterior

Donnie: Rafa no crees un poco cruel poner en riesgo su felicidad

Rafa: x eso los chantajearemos, nunca le diremos a Sensei y ellos nos darán lo q queramos

Mikey: no suena mal

Rafa: enano déjame ver las fotos

Mikey le pasa el T-phone molesto

Rafa: todo es perfecto…eres bueno en esto Mikey

Donnie: no se sigo pensando q es mala idea

Rafa: no te preocupes todo saldrá bien

Mientras con la pareja

Karai: entonces, supongo q no podremos estar juntos adentro?

Leo: no, no podremos estar juntos, pero con este suero podremos salir juntos en el día

Karai: y q pasa si Destructor me encuentra

Leo: no lo hará estás muy diferente….estas hermosa como siempre…..pero con algunos cambios como tu actitud

Karai: gracias…..ya es tarde vamos a dormir

Leo: si vamos

Ambos iban a entrar….mientras el trio de espías corría a sus cuartos, cada uno entro a su cuarto lo más rápido posible, pero Rafa entro en el cuarto de Mikey

Rafa: dame tu T-phone

Mikey: x q

Rafa: x q eres un distraído y si Leo se entera de q tú lo tienes te lo quitara en 1 segundo

Mikey: cierto…..pero me quedo sin T-phone?

Rafa: dile a Donnie q te de otro

Mikey se encoje de hombros resignado, Rafa sale del cuarto de su hermanito y se dirige al suyo y Donnie en su cuarto (para el q se lo pregunto o se preocupó x el genio), mientras la pareja

Leo: bien te dejo en tu cuarto, buenas noches

Karai:-sonriendo- hasta mañana

Ambos miran a todos lados x si había alguien pero no había nadie o eso creían y se besan tiernamente, en eso Rafa aprovecha y toma la última foto

Leo: nos vemos mañana, mi amor

Karai: adiós, mi cielo

Cada uno entra a su cuarto feliz y se duerme, mientras con Rafa

Rafa:-pensamientos:** jajajaja con esto podre chantajear a Leo todo lo q quiera y el pobre tonto no podrá hacer nada al respecto…y si se atreve a desafiarme Sensei sabrá toda la verdad**

Con estos pensamientos se duerme feliz (vaya forma de ser feliz XD)

(N/A: los pensamientos son con negrilla y el flashback en cursiva)

No olviden los mensajes….chao :D


End file.
